Mi Obra de Arte Favorita Eres tu
by Princess Saremi
Summary: [Este one-shot fue hecho para un desafío de la página de Facebook #EsDeFanfics] Son Goku nunca se imagino que al salir de las montañas Paoz para tener una gran aventura conocería a una bella morena que lo conquistaría y que ahora le gustaría el arte. [Completo]


Desde que tenía corta edad a él le gustaban las actividades que tenían que ver con el entorno natural de su montaña: cazar, jugar con los animales, acampar, entrenar, _**nadar**_ y muchas más; el único familiar que lo acompaño fue Son Gohan, su abuelito adoptivo; pero este al morir de un infarto hizo que terminara de criarse solo.

Son Goku era un joven de 18 años con cabello y ojos negros, complexión gruesa, estatura alta, tez blanca y su personalidad era comparada a la de un niño ya que era amable, colaborador, inocente e hiperactivo; el moreno no sabiendo ya que hacer en su hogar natal se decidió a conocer el mundo llegando a la Capital del Oeste.

El joven caminaba mirando de un lado a otro todos los edificios, los vehículos, las demás personas y uno que otro animal, tan distraído iba que no noto cuando alguien choco con él cayendo directamente al suelo.

— ¡Oye tonto fijate por donde caminas! — el nieto del fallecido Son Gohan observo a la persona que le gritaba, tenía cabello color turquesa, ojos celestes además de llevar un vestido rosa cosa que lo extraño, sin embargo dejo esos pensamientos a un lado y ayudo a levantar a la persona.

— ¡Hola, soy Goku; encantado de conocerte!

— ¿No te piensas disculpar? — pregunto indignada cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo malo?

— ¡ME TIRASTE AL SUELO IDIOTA! — grito furiosa dándole una cachetada que dejo la mejilla de Goku roja.

— ¡Oye, no debiste hacer eso! ¡Me las pagaras! — el pelinegro se movió a una velocidad impresionante quedando detrás de la chica para darle un manotazo en el cuello dejándola inconsciente ganando miradas de desaprobación de parte de los demás cosa que lo confundió.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a pegarle a una mujer?

— ¡MOUNSTRO!

El joven miro anonadado a su contrincante, fue en ese instante que todos los colores aparecieron en su rostro sobre todo por vergüenza; iba a correr pero supo que estaba mal por lo que tomo a la chica entre sus brazos y partió en vuelo, por lo menos el amigo de su abuelo le había enseñado esa técnica si no, ya no estaría con vida.

Su estadía en la ciudad no sería nada fácil.

Pero ahora dada su acción sin saberlo ya no estaría solo.

.

.

.

 _ **4 meses después.**_

El nieto de Son Gohan caminaba por los largos pasillos de la Corporación Capsula, luego de lo sucedido hace cuatro meses conoció mejor a la chica que había atacado; su nombre era Bulma y tenía 22 años, al principio la heredera de CC lo odio por lo que le hizo pero al darse cuenta de cómo era Goku lo dejo pasar y lo invito a vivir a su casa.

Además claro de aprender muchas, pero muchas cosas.

— ¡GOKU!

—Oh no, ¿Qué hice ahora? — se preguntó a si mismo acercándose a la habitación de donde provenía el grito de su amiga, la sala de entrenamiento. — ¿Qué pasa Bulma?

— ¿Qué "que pasa"? ¡Te he dicho millones de veces que no debes _**tirar**_ los empaques de refresco en el gimnasio! — regaño la peli-turquesa a su amigo.

—L-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar; lo juro.

— ¡No Goku, no jures cosas que no vas a cumplir! ¡No me queda de otra que construir robots que recojan solo tu basura!

—Perdón. — dijo de nuevo con la mirada gacha, Bulma le miro sorprendida de arriba a abajo; aun no se acostumbraba a la actitud de niño de su amigo, suspiro; al menos ya estaba entrenada por si algún día iba a ser madre.

—Ya está bien, no te pongas triste; mejor ponte tu nuevo Gi y entrena, solo eso sabes hacer.

—Gracias Bulma.

.

.

.

— ¡AHHHHHHH! — fue el grito que se escuchó por toda Corporación Capsula, una joven de 22 años tomaba su pecho dando a entender que casi le da un infarto por su amigo quien la había asustado al entrar sin avisar. — ¡Demonios Goku, toca la puerta antes de entrar!

—Jeje lo siento, es que tu padre me mando a llamar porque te necesita.

— ¿Eh? Eso es extraño que papá me mande a llamar, iré a ver que necesita; no toques nada.

Luego de unos minutos lo siguiente que se escuchó dentro del laboratorio fue una explosión y a una mujer darle un tenaz golpe al joven de cabello negro, quien había hecho explotar su preciado invento en miles de pedazos.

—Definitivamente no sé qué hare contigo… — susurro hastiada sobando su cien con su dedo índice y pulgar, sin embargo una sonrisa maléfica apareció en su rostro. —Goku…

— ¿Q-Que pasa Bulma? — pregunto el joven con una mirada nerviosa y tragando duro.

—Iras a la convención de arte, y no acepto un "no" por respuesta.

— ¿¡QUEEEE!? ¡No me puedes hacer eso Bulma, sabes que odio ir a esos lugares; son muy aburridos! — reprocho como niño pequeño.

—Pues no me importa que te aburras, vas a ir por el simple hecho de que no puedo, como destruiste mi proyecto que debo entregar en dos días, tu iras en mi lugar y harás convenio con la artista "Chilk" para que nos venda sus pinturas y exhibirlas con los inventos.

—Pero…

—Fue tu culpa Son, así que nada de quejas; ahora quitate tu Gi de entrenamiento, vas a usar una _**camisa**_ elegante.

— ¡No te pases Bulma! — grito enojado recibiendo un golpe por parte de su amiga.

— ¡Callate y ve a cambiarte, te vas en 10 minutos!

Resignado se fue a su cuarto sin saber que en esa exposición en especial encontraría a la compañera que lo acompañaría por el resto de su vida.

.

.

.

Bostezo demostrando su desinterés en todo lo que hablaban los diferentes artistas, sus ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse y el a punto de sumirse en un profundo y largo sueño; de repente despertó al oír los aplausos de las demás personas por lo que siguiendo la corriente también aplaudió.

Una vez terminada la exposición se dirigió con cara de pocos amigos hacia la cafetería del lugar, estaba muy enojado por dos razones; la primera porque tenía hambre y la segunda por que la tal "Chilk" nunca vino o eso creía él.

Caminaba metido en sus pensamientos y mirando una que otra pintura de _**óleo**_ llamándole inmediatamente la atención solamente una por parecerse a su hogar natal, las montañas Paoz.

Hipnotizado por la pintura se acercó a ella apreciándola en diferentes maneras e inevitablemente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro hasta que una ligera carcajada femenina lo saco de su sueño, decidido se giró encontrando a una joven de su misma edad, cabello negro, ojos negros y complexión delgada.

— ¿Te gusta mi obra? — pregunto la chica con toda confianza confundiendo al pelinegro, después de todo él a la única mujer que conocía era Bulma.

—Bueno si… ¿Enserio tú la hiciste? — pregunto asombrado y maravillado a la vez. La chica simplemente asintió. —Te felicito, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Milk Ox, aunque mi nombre de artista es… Chilk; mucho gusto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — pregunto con una sonrisa a un sorprendido Goku, pues era ella con la que tenía que hacer el convenio aunque no sabía que significaba esa palabra.

—Soy Son Goku, oye… ¿Tu eres con la chica que debo hacer un convenio a nombre de Corporación Capsula? — la joven se sorprendió al oír la empresa más importante del mundo, fue ahí que recordó que su padre le dijo que lo reemplazara exponiendo sus obras por estar enfermo y que estuviera atenta si alguien se acercaba hacer un convenio con ella, sin embargo nunca le dijo que sería de la empresa más popular de la capital. Asintió haciendo que Goku esbozara una sonrisa. —Que bien, ven, debemos ir a CC para firmar los papeles.

La joven asintió de nuevo y junto al moreno se dirigieron al hogar de Bulma para cerrar el trato, el nieto de Son Gohan sonrió de nuevo al recordar la pintura, miro de reojo a la mujer que caminaba a su lado fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta del traje que llevaba, un Gi de entrenamiento.

— ¿Te gustan las artes marciales?

— Ah sí. Las práctico desde pequeña pero poco a poco me fui interesando por el arte.

—Ya veo, oye Milk; me caes bien… ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? — la joven pelinegra le miro sorprendida sin embargo no dudo en aceptar, después de todo cuando conoció a Goku había una atracción que no podía explicar.

Es aquí donde empezaba su historia.

.

.

.

 _ **5 meses después.**_

— ¡Me rindo! — grito una pelinegra halando sus cabellos demostrando su frustración, la hija de Ox Satán se encontraba en el parque más cercano de la capital intentando dar vida a una nueva obra pero lastimosamente nada salía de su mente.

— ¡Hola Milk! — la morena levanto la vista encontrando a su amigo Goku con su típico Gi de entrenamiento, se acercó hasta él para darle un beso en la mejilla como era de costumbre al saludarlo. — ¿Qué tienes? Te ves triste. — pregunto preocupado.

—No es nada. — sonrió levemente, el ojinegro simplemente frunció el entrecejo.

—Vamos Milk, sabes que no me puedes mentir. —expreso, la chica rio y el joven pensó que se veía hermosa; no era la primera vez que pensaba eso de su amiga y al parecer no era el único; pues la joven también pensaba en él — ¡Cuidado! — demasiado tarde; la joven fue aprisionada por un hombre corpulento para apuntarle con su arma en la cabeza. — ¡Dejala! — grito furioso.

— ¡Callate Mocoso! ¡Ni se les ocurra llamar a la policía imbéciles o si no… su artista muere! — grito quitando el seguro de su arma.

— ¿Q-Que quieres? — pregunto el pelinegro temblando de rabia, él no era tan tonto; sabía que si ese hombre apretaba el gatillo la morena moriría y eso no lo permitiría.

—Simple, dinero muchacho ton…— sus palabras quedaron en el aire al sentir el codazo de la morena impactar contra su estómago fue cuando Goku aprovecho para tomarla del brazo y halarla hacia él no sin antes dejar inconscientes a los demás secuaces.

Milk abrazo a Goku ocultando sus lágrimas, estaba muy asustada; no todos los días te apuntaban con un arma, el ojinegro miro con preocupación a su amiga para luego corresponder el abrazo, tuvo una sensación de desasosiego al verla en peligro, fue entonces que entendió lo que Bulma le dijo.

— _Ojala y encuentres a una mujer para que te largues y te cambie…pero sobretodo que te amé a ver si te aguanta._ _—_ _expreso cansada la heredera de CC al ver la cocina desordenada._

— _¿Qué es eso de "amar"?_

— _¡TONTO!_ _—_ _grito dándole un golpe en la cabeza._ _—_ _amar es un sentimiento, es como la alegría, tristeza, furia pero mucho más fuerte Goku, si llegas amar a alguien sentirás la necesidad de verla feliz, te preocuparas por ella, la protegerás siempre y sobretodo te dará miedo a perderla._

— _O sea que… ¿Si siento todos esos sentimientos con una chica significara que la amo?_ _—_ _de inmediato la imagen de Milk apareció ante él causando un leve sonrojo._

— _Si Goku._

Entonces comprendió que él amaba a Milk.

.

.

.

 _ **2 años después.**_

—Vamos hijo, atrapa el _**yoyo**_ — le dijo a su primogénito con diversión al verlo intentar atrapar el objeto que subía y bajaba.

—Goku… Jajaja ¿Otra vez están jugando? — pregunto risueña Milk acercándose a la cuna de su hijo, Gohan.

—Es divertido. — sonrió contagiando a su esposa, ambos miraron a la persona que nació del fruto de su amor e ineludiblemente pensó en su abuelito, ahora su familia había crecido. —Milk… ¿Sabes algo? A mí siempre me gusto solo una pintura, es una bella obra de arte.

— ¿Te refieres a la de la montaña Paoz? — pregunto, su joven esposo sonrió acercándose a ella para tomarla del rostro dejándola sin habla y sonrojada.

—No… eres tú. — termino uniendo sus labios con ella, si bien al al principio no sabía que era esa acción luego de un tiempo lo aprendió y le gusto.

Lo mejor de todo es que fue con ella con quien aprendió amar.


End file.
